The Return of Kim Possible
by Obbiejoe
Summary: Another of the 'First Time' Series - Cleaned up for publication on  - Please let me know if it's not cleaned up enough to fit the M rating. Kim returns from a failed marriage to find... Read and find out. - Please - Adult Content and language - be d
1. Chapter 1  Prolog

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

The Return of Kim Possible

For the hundredth time Kim looked out the window at the bleak deserted vista of the Colorado lowlands as it rolled past while the clacking of the wheels on the tracks filled her ears. She sighed as she once again thought about how it had all come down to this. She was heading back to Middleton after a ten year absence, two years of college and eight years of marriage to an asshole that had begun cheating on her before the honeymoon was even over. It had been six years before she finally found out about his philandering and another two years in counseling before she had finally admitted to herself that it was a hopeless cause, he was not going to change, not for her.

She knew that her mother at least understood, she certainly didn't approve, but she understood. Her father on the other hand had refused to even speak to her when she had called. She couldn't really blame him, after all she had dropped out of college to marry a man her father hadn't even met. As a matter of fact none of her family had ever even met him at all. Now here she was sneaking back home with her tail between her legs expecting her family to give her somewhere to stay until she could find a job and get a place of her own.

"Fat chance of that." She thought, no college degree, and eight years as a waitress didn't amount to much of a resume. She considered going back to college but that took money, money she did not have. Thinking back she couldn't believe how blind she had been, how stupidly compliant to that assholes wishes. She had even stopped her regular workouts because it had been 'unwomanly' as he had put it, no woman should try and make believe she was as good as a man. How had she ever gotten so stupid? He had gotten his fifteen minutes of fame as 'The guy who married Kim Possible' while she had quickly faded into obscurity.

She had tried to keep in touch with a few of her friends but John had put a stop to that as soon as he found out about it insisting she make a 'clean break' with her past and focus on her new life as Mrs. John Marcus. The one friend she had never even made an attempt to contact had been Ron. She just couldn't get up the courage to even try. The evening before she had left for college Ron had finally gotten up the courage to tell her how he felt about her, a night of awkward closeness but nothing really physical had followed and she had boarded the plane the next morning promising to discuss their future as soon as she got a break and came home.

She had met the BMOC John two weeks after arriving on campus and, to her shame, hadn't been back to Middleton since. She hadn't even had the decency to call Ron to explain. She had always been proud of him when she read about him in the papers or saw the occasional magazine article. He had actually continued the missions for a while and done very well, he was even the one who finally ended the careers of Shego, Dr, Drakken and Monkey Fist by putting them behind bars for good. Then he just faded away. The last few articles she had secretly clipped from newspapers and hidden so John wouldn't find them had been full of speculation as to what had happened to him but then, even they stopped.


	2. Chapter 2  Job Search

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

Two Days Later

Kim looked again at the address she had written down and checked it against the building in front of her, strangely they matched but this looked nothing like any restaurant she had ever seen. It looked like an upscale apartment building not a restaurant. She stared at the doors at the top of the steps for a moment thinking that she had somehow copied the address incorrectly when she noticed a small brass plate affixed to the top of the right door announcing 'Renaldo's Fine Dining' in elegant script.

Taking a breath she walked up the stairs and pulled open the outer door, just inside, taped to the inner door was a hand printed note saying that applications and interviews for wait staff were being conducted in the main dining area. With another deep breath she pulled open the inner door and walked in.

The interior took her breath away, with a name like Renaldo's she had expected the heavy wooden and glass décor of either an Italian of possibly French restaurant, instead she was gazing on the soft silks and heavily polished wood of what was obviously an oriental establishment, there was the scent of Lotus Blossoms in the air and she was surprised to see a small area in the center of the main dinning area set aside as an oriental garden complete with actual blooming Lotus Flowers and a small running waterfall.

She was interrupted from further admiring the beauty of the setting by a small voice calling to her, "Are you here for the job?" Looking toward the sound of the voice she was surprised that she had to look down, there was a young girl about five years old looking up at her with sleek black hair and big chocolate brown eyes. Smiling, she looked down at her noticing the small freckles and somewhat large ears that did nothing to mar the beauty of the slightly oriental looking face looking up at her.

Smiling widely Kim replied in a friendly voice, "Why hello there, as a matter of fact I am. And who might you be?" The girl smiled back up at her making her face literally light up. "My name is Kimberly, Kimberly Ann. And I'm really glad you came, my daddy was getting worried since no one else came in looking."

Kim continued smiling even though she was surprised that the little girl and she shared a common name, "Well, you tell your daddy that it may be because, from the outside, this doesn't look anything like a restaurant." Kimberly giggled for a moment, "Oh he knows that. He told me he wanted it to be special just like me. He always tells me 'Kimberly, never be normal' it only makes you like everyone else."

Kim almost lost her smile when she heard those words again after so many years but kept it in place by shear force of will. "You know, I used to have a very good friend who always said the same thing. What does your Mother think of his little saying?" Kim saw the smile diminish a little and it took Kimberly a moment to reply. "My Mommy died when I got born, but Daddy told me she would have liked it though cause she always had his back."

Kim's smile threatened to slip again when she heard those words, again it took will power to maintain her smile. "Where are you from Kimberly?" Kimberly was again smiling and when Kim looked closely she noticed the smile was familiar, very familiar. She started to get a little scared when Kimberly answered her, "I was born in Japan but my Daddy and me moved here a little while ago, he said this was where he grew up and he wanted me to grow up here too."

Kim was almost trembling when she asked her next question, "And what's your full name Kimberly?" Kimberly screwed up her face in an all too familiar way when she answered, "I told you. It's Kimberly Ann." Kim's feet were almost ready to bolt for the door but she had to know, "No Kimberly, I mean your last name."

Kimberly smiled brightly again, "Oh. My big name, my big name is Kimberly Ann Stoppable." Kim froze instantly, of all the places to pick to begin her job search she had to pick here, at Ron's restaurant. She was about to make her excuses to Kimberly and leave quickly when a voice called out from directly behind her. "Kimberly, what are you… Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know there was anyone here. Did you come in answer to my ad?"

Now Kim was visibly shaking, that was his voice, Ron's voice, and he was standing right behind her. Gathering her courage she slowly turned around and looked at the blond headed man standing in front of her. He had changed, really changed, he was a few inches over six foot tall, he was still slim but she could tell that he had a body that spoke of regular workouts. He was wearing black dress slacks and a long red jacket with a high collar, embroidered in gold on the breast was simply 'Ron'.

Not knowing what else to say she said the first thing that came to mind, "Hi Ron."


	3. Chapter 3  Meeting Again

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

**Chapter 3 Meeting Again**

Kim watched the expressions on Ron's face quickly go through several states, first confusion, then recognition followed by a very brief expression of anger that was replaced by a look that Kim hoped she correctly identified as joy.

"Kim?... KP?... Is that really you?" Kim felt better as soon as the smile broke out on his face. She shook her head from side to side allowing her shortened hair to sweep across her neck. "Yea Ron, it's me."

She watched Ron's smile start to slowly turn into a frown and started to get worried until he spoke. "Aw Gees KP. You cut your hair."

Kim smiled back at Ron as his smile quickly returned and shook her head again, "Yea, it was almost the stupidest thing I've ever done. I'm already letting it grow back. But how about you? I just can't believe that Ron Stoppable was ever able to get so tall."

Ron blushed a bit before he responded, "Ah… yea. I guess I finally grew into my feet huh."

They were interrupted by the voice of a small girl that had affixed herself to Ron's leg. "Daddy! You called the lady K.P. is this really her? Is this really K.P.?"

Ron smiled down at the girl clinging to his leg before he reached down and picked her up effortlessly holding her with one arm. "It sure is Princess, This 'lady' is none other than the great Kim Possible. A world saver and the person you were named after."

Kim didn't believe what she just heard, this little girl was Ron's daughter and even after what she did to him he had named his daughter after her. She looked up at the girl named after her and saw her arms outstretched as if she wanted her to take her from her fathers grasp. Then Ron leaned toward her presenting the child to her. Not knowing what else to do Kim reached out and took the little girl from Ron's arms, as soon as she did little Kimberly Ann wrapped her arms around Kim's neck in a hug.

Kim felt her eyes watering slightly as Kimberly started rambling just like her father had been prone to do. "I always wanted to meet you K.P. Daddy talks about you all then time, he tells me bedtime stories about how you used to fight monsters and stuff, is it true that you used to hit guys so hard that they turned into piles of green goo? Did you really fight an octopus to save your own daddy? Did you really fight a scary lady with fire on her hands all the time?…" Then Kimberly stopped and whispered, although her whisper was loud enough to be heard by anyone in the restaurant. "I think my Daddy makes a lot of that stuff up K.P."

Kim laughed, really laughed, for the first time in a long time as she whispered back in a stage whisper, "No… I think he got everything just about right sweety, he may have exaggerated a bit but it sounds like he got most of the facts almost right on the money."

Kimberly leaned back in Kim's arms so she could look into Kim's face, Kimberly's eyes were opened wide and she had an incredulous look on her face. "You really did! really! You did all those things for really truly? And my Daddy knew you when you were doing all that stuff?"

Kim laughed again, "Not only did Ro… ah… your Daddy know me then Kimberly, he was right there with me fighting the same things I did."

Kimberly's face almost exploded with shock, she looked at Kim and then swiveled her head to look at Ron than back to Kim again, then back at Ron. "Daddy! You never told me that. You only told me about K.P., did you really help her with all that stuff, really?"

Ron blushed as he answered, "You know how modest I am Pumpkin." He was interrupted by a loud guffaw from Kim, he gave Kim an obviously fake scowl before he looked back at his daughter, "Besides, you only believed half of what I told you about KP, if I had said I was there too you would have just laughed at me."

Kimberly looked back at Kim and whispered loudly "He is right, I woulda"

Thirty minutes later Kimberly had exhausted her questions, the three were sitting at a table with a bottle of wine for the adults and a glass of milk for Kimberly. Ron started the adult portion of the discussion, "So KP, how did you find me. I didn't think anyone even knew I was back"

Kim looked shyly back at him, "Well, actually Ron I came in looking for a job." Kim saw the look on Ron's face that clearly told her he didn't really believe her so she elaborated, "I'm answering your ad Ron, the one you put in the paper."

Ron found his voice "Answering my ad? I only took out an ad looking for wait staff. I didn't take out any others?"

Kim smiled back at him and took her hastily put together resume from the small case she was carrying, handing it to Ron she announced, "Kimberly Ann Possible, waitress, reporting for duty. If you'll have me that is."

Ron was holding the resume in his hand and staring at his daughter who had giggled and looked at Kim when she had said 'Kimberly Ann'. Then he returned his eyes to Kim, "You're really serious? You're looking for a waitressing job?" Seeing Kim nod he looked at the resume in his hands and Kim could tell he wasn't really reading any of it, just rustling the paper.

Then he looked up at Kim with his serious face. "Well, based on what I see here, I'd have to say… no." Kim was shocked, Ron hadn't even read any of her resume, was he saying no because of what she did. Her eyes were at the point of watering again when Ron spoke again. "But… it just so happens your resume is perfect for the position of Hostess which just opened up."

Kim's mouth opened again, not believing what she just heard. Ron was actually offering her a job. She smiled brightly at Ron as he smiled back. Then he stopped smiling and looked at her seriously again, "I just have to know KP. Why a waitress? What happened?"

Kim was at a loss for words and decided that the truth was the only way to try and restart their friendship. "Well, I dropped out of school when I got married. You did know I got married didn't you?"

She saw Ron get a look on his face she was not at all familiar with before he answered, "Yea, I did hear that, some guy you met in college, John something or other. How is he by the way."

Once again Ron's questions left her dry, "We… I'm divorced, that's why my resume says Possible instead of Marcus. I just got back in town and I'm staying with my mom and dad until I can get a place of my own. That's why I'm looking for a job. It'll be a while until I can afford to go back to college again and finish up. But I really need the job Ron. I can't stay with my parents anymore, Jim and his wife are living with them with their three kids until their house if finished and there simply isn't room. I didn't really let them know I was coming so I feel like an intruder."

A voice from across the table interrupted them again. "Daddy? Can K.P. live with us? We got lots of room. And then she can tell me more stories about you. Please Daddy?"

Kim immediately protested, "I couldn't do that Kimberly. I wouldn't want to be a burden on you guys." Before she could get any further Ron stepped in, "Hold on a minute KP." Kim looked at him and clearly saw his mind running at full tilt.

Finally he looked up at Kim, "That's really not a bad idea KP. I've got an entire section of the house that I haven't even thought about opening up yet. Kimberly seems to really like you, and I know I trust you. So if you wouldn't mind paying me back by keeping an eye on her once in a while when I have to leave on… um… business you'd be doing me a big favor. I don't trust my Princess with just anyone. If you're worried about… ah… boyfriends and stuff there's a section with its own entrance and everything so you'd have complete privacy."

Kim was in shock, Ron was actually asking her to move in with him. She wasn't sure if it was a really good idea to move in with a guy right now, even if it was Ron. "Really Ron, thanks but… Well, I really don't want to put you guys out. I mean the three of us in a house, together, I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet."

Ron actually looked hurt, "KP! You don't think I'm asking you to… You do! You think I'm trying to take advantage of the situation just for a piece…" Kim stopped him, "No Ron, absolutely not. I would never think that about you. It's just with close quarters like that things could get a little awkward and we might… I mean…"

This time Ron stopped her, he actually chuckled when he spoke again. "Tell you what KP. You come and have dinner with us tonight. Take a look around, if your still uncomfortable then you'll never hear me suggest it again. I'll even cook Chicken Kimberly; I know you could never resist Chicken Kimberly. Besides we still need to discuss what you'll be doing around here. Not to mention what I'm going to be paying you. Come on KP. I'll even send a car for you. Whata ya say?"

Kim had no idea what she should do when a small voice piped in from the side, "Please K.P. Please. Daddy only ever cooks Chicken Me on special times like Christmas or Hanukkah. Please you gotta come or he won't cook it."

Kim was looking at Kimberly when she heard Ron's voice, "Kimberly Ann, it Chicken Kimberly not Chicken Me, how many time have I told you it's named after KP not you."

Kim burst out laughing when Kimberly looked over at Ron and gave him a totally convincing five year olds version of the Puppy Dog Pout. She laughed even louder when she heard Ron from across the table "Crap.. it's gotta be the name, it's just gotta."

When she settled down she looked at Ron, "Okay Ron I'll come for dinner. I have to be sure my namesake is properly fed now don't I. What time?"

Ron smiled as he answered, "I'll send a car around to your parents house about six thirty KP. Nothing formal, please. Jeans or even sweats are the in thing at the Stoppable place. Kimberly wears almost nothing else at home." Ten minutes and another small glass of wine later Kim was getting into her mothers van and heading home still laughing. When she pulled into the driveway she started to wonder exactly what she was going to tell her parents about the whole situation.


	4. Chapter 4  Dinner and ?

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

**Chapter 4 – Dinner and …**

It turned out that at least half of her problem wouldn't materialize that night, her father was called to Washington on some big NASA deal, her mother, on the other hand, was still home.

Walking in the door she was met with a pair of screaming young Possible's, Jim's kids made her hyperactive childhood seem tame by comparison. Ron's offer was looking better and better all the time. Her mother stopped her before she could slip into the den where she had been sleeping.

"Oh, Hi Kimmie, did you find anything?" Not sure how to start Kim simply replied "Ah… Yea, as a matter of fact I did. I'm actually going to start working at a place called Renaldo's. It's a new place downtown." Her mothers face lit up, "Ooohh, I've heard about that place. They say when it opens it's going to be THE place to go in the whole Tri-City area. The chef was even on that show once, the one where all the greatest cooks compete and I heard he even won. Did you get to meet him? I think his name was Ronald."

Kim smiled at her mother's enthusiasm, "Yea Mom, as a matter of fact he's also the owner. He and his daughter were the ones who… ah… interviewed me. By the way, I won't be here for dinner tonight, I'm going to Ronald's, he's cooking his daughter and I a special dinner."

Her mother frowned as soon as Kim finished, "Now Kimmie, don't you think that's a bit much, I mean dinner at a strange mans house after you just met him. Even with another young woman there isn't that a bit…" Kim stopped her mother before she started with the whole sex thing.

"Mom! Calm down. It's just fine" Then she decided to really throw her mother for a loop. "He even invited me to move in with him and, well, I'm seriously considering it."

Kim watched her mother flop into a chair and bring the back of her hand to her forehead. "Kimberly Ann Possible, how could you do this to your own mother? I will not have my only daughter…" Kim was laughing which just confused her mother, "And just what is so funny young lady?"

Kim looked at her mother, "I bet I can change your mind in less than three minutes mom." Her mother stared at her. "And how do you propose to do that?"

Kim sat in the chair across from her mother, "Okay, let's think this through. The guys name is Ronald, he lives here in Middleton somewhere, and he's a great chef. Does that remind you of anyone, anyone at all? Oh, and add to that that I trust him enough to accept a dinner invitation without worrying about the whole, is he gonna get me drunk and screw me, thing."

Her mother screwed up her face at Kim's crude saying but looked deep in thought as she stared at Kim who was smiling broadly back at her. Thinking her mother might need another hint Kim stood and walked to the wall taking a picture down when she got there.

It was a picture taken almost twenty years ago, in it were two young children, a red headed girl and a smiling blonde headed boy with a cowlick. As soon as she handed the photo to her mother she watched her look at it for a moment before her mouth opened wide. Moments later her mother was openly crying and jumped from her chair pulling Kim into the deepest hug she had since Kim had returned home. Kim looked at her wrist pretending to have a watch on, "One minute and ten seconds, I win."

By six twenty five Kim was ready, she wore jeans as Ron had suggested and one of her trademark crop tops since the night was so warm. John had forbid her wearing them, so naturally she wore than as much as she could now.

As Kim paced in the foyer her mother came in and stood at the entrance, "He actually said he would send a car for you? Are you sure that's what he said Kim, send a car?"

Kim stopped pacing and looked at her mother, "That's what he said Mom. But I'm not sure what to expect, maybe he'll even pull up on his old blue scooter." Kim smiled at her mother when the sound of a car pulling into the drive interrupted any further discussion.

Opening the door Kim stood there just staring, a deep blue stretch limousine was parked in her driveway and an extremely large black man was just getting out of the drivers seat. She watched as the living mountain moved to the rear passenger side of the long blue vehicle and opened the door clearly waiting for her.

She hesitantly walked over to the open door suddenly feeling like a dwarf next to this veritable giant of a man. Then she got the surprise of her life when he spoke to her in a deep rumbling voice. "Hi Kim, long time no see."

Looking up into the giants face for really the first time recognition hit her like a runaway train. "WADE! Is that really you?" Then there was a flurry of hugs, as soon as her mother had heard Kim call this man by name she knew who it was and rushed out to join them. Wade's deep laugh was infectious and soon all three of them were laughing. Finally Kim got in the car, but she sat in front next to Wade rather than getting in the back.

She discovered that Wade and Ron had never lost touch with one another and Wade had actually pleaded with Ron to let him pick her up. The conversation drifted back and forth for a while, Wade was getting out a lot now. He owned his own software company and still did the odd job for an organization similar to what GJ had been. He was a little vague when she asked further questions about that but she thought it was probably something to do with security so she dropped it.

When she had asked about the car Wade had told her that it was 'one of Ron's' whatever that meant and was unwilling to say any more. Kim wondered what was going on when Wade pulled through the opening gates of the old Paisley estate but remained silent until Wade pulled up to the main entrance. Looking around Kim commented absently that it looked bigger than she remembered it being, Wade must have heard her because he answered as he got out of the car.

"It's quite a bit larger Kim, Ron's owned this place for almost five years, he hasn't been here except for occasional visits so he asked me to kind of take care of the place since I live so close. Between the two of us we've built on to the original buildings and it's almost three times as large as it was when you came here on your first mission. And that's not counting the hangers out back or the main garage.

Wade didn't stay, he said he had other appointments but he had wanted to be the one to pick her up. They exchanged hugs again and Kim laughed when Wade squeezed himself into one of those little Smart Cars that was parked there when they arrived and took off down the driveway.

Kim made her way up the steps toward the huge set of doors. She laughed when she remembered Ron's laugh when she had mentioned the 'close quarters' she would be creating if she moved in. Before she could ring the bell, or even find it for that matter, the door swung open and Kimberly stood there smiling. She was wearing, of all things, a practice Gi the exact same color blue as the car Wade had used to bring her here.

Kimberly was literally bouncing as she greeted her. "Hi K.P. I'm really glad you came. Daddy's been smiling since this afternoon, He doesn't smile that much most of the time. Come on in." Kim walked in and Kimberly closed the door silently behind her. She saw Kim staring at her Gi and looked down at herself. "Oh, Daddy and me were playing and I was having so much fun we kinda forgot what time it was. Then Daddy went blue and said that you and Uncle Wade were here. Its okay cause Daddy started making the Chicken Me as soon as we got home, an guess what K.P. Daddy let me help, I cut stuff and everything, but Daddy made me use the magic knife so I wouldn't cut myself or anything. Anyway, Daddy said I should tell you to get comter… compert…"

Kim laughed as she volunteered the word, "Did he say comfortable sweetie?" Kimberly's face lit up, "Yea that's the word he said, so you get that and Daddy will be down in a minute." She frowned for a moment, "He told me I gotta take a bath cause we got all stinky playing, I gotta cause if I don't he'll know, he always does. Will you tell me more stories about Daddy K.P., I mean when I'm done takin my bath and stuff. I'll be back really quick, are you gonna stay?"

Kim assured her that she would indeed stay and Kimberly bounced off in the direction of the stairs smiling widely. It wasn't until Kim had wandered into a sitting room that she wondered if Kimberly had meant would she stay until she got back from her bath or would she be staying for good.


	5. Chapter 5  Flying

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

**Chapter 5 - Flying**

Kim had followed an enticing aroma through several large rooms before she arrived at the kitchen, she let out a low appreciative whistle as she entered. The kitchen was absolutely huge and gleamed with stainless steel. There were three separate islands set at strategic locations throughout the space. Kim still couldn't cook to save her life but her years as a waitress had taught her when a space was designed for efficiency rather than looks, this space was as efficient as she had ever seen while still looking beautiful.

She had sat on a stool and allowed the aroma emanating from the main working area wash over her as she thought. If she had heard and understood little Kimberly correctly Ron had known when she and Wade had arrived, not too unusual when you considered Wade had had a hand in the remodeling of the place. What she was having a hard time understanding was why Ron would be sad that they had arrived, especially since Kimberly had just told her he seemed to be happier than he had in a while, or at least smiling more. And the term she had used, 'turned blue', seemed to be an unusual expression for a five year old to use.

She certainly hoped that it wasn't her arrival that had made Ron sad. She was still thinking along those lines when Ron walked into the kitchen. She looked up when he walked in and almost gasped, his disheveled hair was still a little damp and appeared to have just been towel dried and then left alone. She supposed he had taken a quick shower because the tight white t-shirt he was wearing had apparently been pulled on over a still slightly damp chest and was still damp in spots as it outlined his muscular frame in just the right ways.

The jeans he was wearing seemed to be the same style he had always preferred, large and loose. He smiled at her as soon as he noticed she was sitting there, "Hey KP. I'm glad you could make it. I hope you're not trying to sneak quick tastes, I kinda let the Princess help me get stuff ready and ended up a little behind schedule so dinner won't be ready for another thirty minutes or so."

Kim smiled back at him as she answered, "Hi Ron. I'll have you know I still remember your number one kitchen rule, never mooch tastes without the express permission of the cook, so I've been good and resisted the temptation. Do you need help setting the table or anything? It's the one kitchen skill I've mastered."

Ron's smile never left his face, "Nope, I took care of that already. I hope you don't mind eating alfresco? I set things up on the patio since it was such a nice night." Not waiting for an answer Ron continued as he walked over to the island where Kim was sitting. "Can I get you a drink or anything while we're waiting? I've got a pretty good white zinfandel chilling outside." Kim saw that he was moving his head slightly from side to side as he looked at her.

Kim smiled, "Why Ronald Stoppable, are you trying to get a poor defenseless girl drunk?"

She saw Ron look back at her in mock horror. "How dare you suggest such a thing young lady? I'll have you know that I am a gentleman through and through." Then he waggled his eyebrows at her, "Besides, the aphrodisiacs I lace into your food later will be more than adequate to satisfy my depraved and lecherous intentions."

Kim laughed but noticed Ron was still looking at her in an odd way. "What exactly are you looking at Ron? Is my shirt on inside out or something?"

Ron's expression turned back to normal, "I'm looking at your hair KP. In all the years I've known you I've never seen it anywhere near that short. Is it still flippy?"

In answer Kim flipped her hair showing Ron that it was indeed still a little flippy. She saw Ron smile widely when she did that. "I think I'd like that glass of wine Ron but I don't want to spoil my appetite."

Ron walked over to a set of sliding doors and slid them open; with a flourish he indicated she should precede him through the doors. Once outside Kim looked around in envy, there was a huge area set aside for cooking under a thatched portico attached to the building to protect it. A seating area large enough for at least twenty people was arranged so that conversations between tables were possible. Less than twenty feet away was an Olympic sized pool with a steaming hot tub at the end closest to the house. Ron reached into a small beverage refrigerator and withdrew the bottle of wine he had mentioned.

Ron had no sooner set the wine and two glasses on the table then Kimberly burst through the doorway and onto the patio. "I'm done Daddy. I washed everywhere just like you told me to. Can I have my treat now?" Kim smiled brightly until she noticed that Ron was suddenly looking nervous, his hand went to the back of his head and instantly started rubbing. "Ah… lets… ah… Not right now Pumpkin, we have… ah… company."

Kim saw Kimberly's face immediately move into that miniature Puppy Dog Pout she had seen earlier, "You promised Daddy, you promised. Sides the only one here is K.P. and she won't mind." Kimberly turned to look at Kim, "Will you K.P.?"

Kim smiled as she looked at Ron, "Really Ron, if you promised her a treat you should give it to her. If it looks really good maybe I'll even have you give me some."

For some reason Kim noticed Ron looking even more nervous, especially when Kimberly's excited voice chimed in. "See Daddy K.P. don't mind." Then she looked at Kim with a smile so wide it looked like it reached both sides of her face. "You'll really like it K.P., Daddy's treats are a lot of fun." Then she looked at Ron again. "Please Daddy, please. K.P. will like it as much as I do, I know she will."

Ron looked over at Kim, "KP, really it's not really appropriate right now. I mean… ah… it's kinda a private thing we do and…" Ron stopped immediately when he saw Kim's face assume the full blown Puppy Dog Pout to join his daughters.

After a few moments Ron looked resigned, "Okay, okay. No more Puppy Dog Pouts." Then he looked at Kim with his serious face. "You have no idea what you're asking me to do KP. I know you won't understand what you're about to see. It will probably freak you out a bit. Are you sure that this is what you want me to do?"

Kim's smile lost a bit of its brightness when she heard Ron all but plead with her not to force him to do what ever it was Kimberly wanted. Thinking back she now recalled that Kimberly had said it was 'fun' not 'good' so whatever it was it was certainly not the candy or cookie she had originally thought. But knowing Ron she was sure that it wasn't anything bad. So she decided in favor of her namesake. "Go ahead Ron, give your daughter the treat you promised her. I promise if I freak out I'll keep it to a minimum."

Kim saw Ron sigh, "Okay KP. You asked for it. Just so you know, once I start it's a little dangerous to just stop, I'll need a few seconds to bring her down so don't like scream or anything okay?" Getting a nod from a now slightly nervous Kim he turned to Kimberly. "Okay Princess, go stand by the pool."

Kim watched a huge smile cross Kimberly's face as she all but ran toward the pool. Once there she turned around and faced them, "Okay Daddy, I'm all ready. If K.P. wants to try can you let us dance? I really like it when you let me dance."

Kim was really confused now, Kimberly was almost twenty feet away so it couldn't be anything physical like tickling and it sure wasn't a cookie or anything. She watched Ron rearrange his chair so he was facing the pool while Kimberly was jumping up and down near the pool obviously anxious for whatever Ron was about to do. She saw Ron look at her one more time with a worried look on his face before he turned to face Kimberly again and reached his arms out toward her.

For a moment Kim thought Kimberly was going to run at Ron and jump into his arms but Ron's warnings made no sense if that was what was going to happen. Kim stiffened in her chair when she saw a soft blue glow form around Ron's hands. She was about to ask Ron what he was doing when she heard Kimberly laughing and looked over at her. What she saw almost made her faint. Kimberly was now floating almost three feet above the patio kicking her feet excitedly.

Kim kept her gaze on Kimberly when she rose another two feet into the air before she started to swoop around the patio like she was flying. Kim's mouth was open wide as she watched Kimberly swoop low over the pool, low enough for Kimberly to reach out and splash water with her outstretched hands. When she reached the far end of the pool she called out loudly, "Again Daddy, again."

Kim watched her turn and swoop across the pool again repeating her splashing and laughing the entire time. It was then that Kim noticed that Kimberly was surrounded by a soft blue glow just like the one she had seen surrounding Ron's hands a moment ago. Taking her gaze of Kimberly for a moment she looked over at Ron and saw him smiling as his hands moved around as if directing Kimberly's flight. Then it dawned on her, that was exactly what he was doing. Somehow Ron had used a device or something to levitate Kimberly and was directing her aerial movements around the patio.

Kimberly was kept in the air for about three minutes before Kim saw her descend and float gently to her feet in almost the same spot she had started from. As soon as she landed, it that was the correct word for what she did, she started pouting again, Before she could express her disappointment at landing Ron interrupted, "No more right now Pumpkin, dinner's almost ready and I have to finish it up."

Kimberly was clearly disappointed, "But K.P. didn't get to fly Daddy. Not once. I wanted to dance with her."

Ron looked over at Kim, his smile gone. But he was speaking to Kimberly as he spoke. "Maybe later Pumpkin, after dinner. Maybe Kim doesn't even want to dance." Then Ron stood, "I'll be right back with dinner. Kimberly, why don't you take Kim to the table." Then he turned and walked through the door into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6  Surprises

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

**Chapter 6 - Surprises**

Kim was still in shock over what she had just seen when she felt a tugging on her arm. "Come on K.P. lets go sit down. Daddy's gonna bring out the Chicken Me and I bet it's really good cause he let me help." Kim let herself be directed to a smaller table set with dinnerware and sat where Kimberly directed, too numb to do anything else.

Ron returned to the table pushing a small cart and started dishing out the meal. Kim almost didn't eat with the thoughts racing through her head, almost, but the aroma that surrounded the table was impossible to resist and she soon found herself enjoying the best meal she had had in almost ten years.

Kimberly had finished her meal first and, after receiving Ron's permission, had gone in to change into a bathing suit. While she and Ron finished their meal and sat over coffee they kept an eye on her as she splashed around in the pool. Ron had told her to stay near the shallow end because she had just eaten and she was following his directions to the letter.

Then Kim got Ron attention when she looked over at his and asked, "Can I see it Ron?"

Ron looked confused, "See what KP?"

Kim smiled as she watched Kimberly splashing around in the pool, "Whatever it was that you used to make Kimberly float around like that. I assume it was a gadget that Wade cooked up, I just can't figure out how he did it." Kim saw Ron nervously look at her as he rubbed his neck again.

"There is no gadget Kim. And please don't even mention to Wade what happened, I have enough questions from him as it is and I don't need any more."

Now Kim was totally confused, if it wasn't a gadget than how in the world did Ron do whatever it was that he did? Further questions on the subject were interrupted when Kimberly shouted from the pool, "K.P.! Come on in. I wanna have a water fight!"

Kim smiled at the little girl splashing in the pool. "I can't sweetie, I don't have a suit with me."

Kim really wondered about things when Kimberly called out to Ron. "Daddy! Make K.P. a magic suit so she can swim with me. I wanna have K.P. have a splash fight with me Daddy. Pretty please with sugar on it Daddy."

Kim looked over at Ron with her eyebrows raised "A magic suit Ron? What is that all about?"

Kim noticed that Ron was blushing, "Ah… believe me KP. You really don't want to know. I'm sorry I ever did that for her."

Then Kimberly's voice called from the pool again, "Come on K.P. take off your clothes and Daddy will make a suit for you, then you can have a splash fight with me."

Kim looked back at Ron, "Take off my clothes? Just what have you been teaching this girl Ron?"

Ron was really blushing now. "It's not what you think KP. There's really a very logical explanation for this, really there is."

Kim got her own serious look now as she looked over at Ron. "Well, then explain it to me. Just how many of your 'guests' have taken off their clothes so you could make them a 'magic suit' Ron. And I can't believe you did that in front of your daughter."

Ron was quick to correct Kim's misconception, "KP! It wasn't anything like that. I would never do anything like what you're suggesting and you know it."

Kim looked at Ron clearly expecting an explanation. Ron finally let out a sigh and answered her. "A couple of years ago Kimberly and I were at a business associates and he had a pool. As you can see Kimberly loves to swim, she has since I taught her how when she was only a year old. Anyway, when I wasn't looking she ran out to the pool and jumped in after taking off all her clothes. So I… well… I conjured a suit for her before anyone else even noticed she didn't have one on. They just thought she was wearing it under her clothes."

Kim narrowed her eyes and looked at Ron across the table, "You conjured a suit? And just how did you conjure a suit Ron? Did you just make one up out of thin air?"

Kim saw Ron look at her with a weird expression, "Well… yea… kinda, but not really. It's a little hard to explain… ah…. Hold out your hand KP. Just stick it out in front of you."

Kim did as Ron requested but had no idea why. As she looked at her hand it suddenly shimmered a light blue and a glove started to take shape. It looked amazingly like one of her old mission gloves except that it was light blue. Once the glove was completely formed Kim looked at it in amazement for a moment, then she brought her other hand up and tried to take the glove off her hand. She couldn't, when she placed her hand on the glove all she felt was the skin of her hand. She saw a glove, but it wasn't really there.

She looked over at Ron with questions clearly on her face. "I can't really make a suit appear KP, but I can create the illusion of a suit, or a glove. But it's not really there. So if I made you a 'magic suit' like Kimberly wants me to, you'd actually be naked. You'd just look like you had a suit on."

Kim stared back down at the 'glove' that still covered her hand. "So no one could tell I wasn't really wearing a suit unless they tried to touch it?"

Ron was blushing again, even worse. "Ah… not everyone KP. Ah… since I would be the one making the illusion… ah… well… I can see the outline but unless I really concentrate… well, I can still see your hand KP. I see the outline of the glove but I can see right through it."

Now Kim understood why Ron was blushing, "So, if you 'conjured' this suit, Kimberly, and anyone else would be able to see it but you wouldn't, to you I'd, for all intents and purposes, be completely naked."

Ron nodded to her looking a little relieved that she understood, "Ah, yea. That's about the crux of it. Now you understand why I can't do what Kimberly wants me to do."

Kim apparently had more questions. She was till staring down at the 'glove' on her hand. "What if you leave the area Ron. What happens to the… ah… illusion? Does it just disappear? If you left right now would this glove just dissipate and go away?"

Ron looked a little more comfortable, (Probably because we're not talking about me being naked anymore.) Kim thought, But Ron answered immediately, "Oh no, the glove will stay in place and visible unless I either will it away or enough time passes, so, about three or four hours from now that glove will just slowly disappear or…" Suddenly the glove was gone and Kim felt absolutely nothing except a slight tingling, "I can kind of will it away whenever I want."

Kim sat there deep in thought, Ron apparently noticed because he suddenly spoke up again. "Oh no. Don't even think about it KP. Kimberly would never let me leave if I tried to. So conjuring a suit for you and then leaving is totally out of the question. Besides, in order for me to do it I have to be able to see what I'm doing, that means you'd have to be naked before I even started and I'd have to look. So you get that thought out of your head right now KP. Uh Uh, no way, not gonna happen."

Then Kim got a wicked looking smile on her face, "If I'm going to live with you then eventually there'll be a miscommunication or you'll walk into a room at exactly the wrong time or something and you'll see me naked anyway. Believe me, it's already happened at my parents and I think Jim is going to be scarred for life."

Kim saw Ron look over at her with astonishment on his face, "You can't possibly be suggesting what I think you're suggesting KP?"

Kim smiled sweetly at Ron. "Well, Kimberly really wants to have a splash fight and I'd really like to make her happy. No one would ever really know except us and I won't tell anyone if you don't. So yea, I guess I am suggesting that." Then Kim called out toward the pool, "I'll be right there Kimberly. Then we can have that splash fight, but I warn you, I'm pretty good at it."

Then Kim looked at Ron, "Let's do this somewhere where Kimberly can't see us. Can we use one of the cabanas?"


	7. Chapter 7  Swimming

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

**Chapter 7 - Swimming**

As soon as she stood she walked over and grabbed Ron's hand pulling him up from the chair. Once up she pulled him toward the cabanas while Kimberly literally screamed out her approval from the pool. Looking back she saw Ron's dazed look as he numbly followed her into the nearest cabana.

Once inside and the door was closed Kim released Ron's hand and turned to face him. "I guess this is when I take my clothes off huh?"

Ron just stood there dumbstruck when Kim pulled her crop top up over her head. He closed his eyes automatically when she then reached around her back to release the clasp of her bra.

Kim smiled when she saw Ron close his eyes. Then she scowled a bit when she recalled the number of times that John had made her strip in front of him just so he could make lewd remarks about her body, his requests usually came at the most inopportune times, at least he never did it in public, but she distastefully recalled the number of times she had been told to strip naked while washing dishes and then spent the entire rest of the evening walking around nude listening to John's comments. At first it had been a little exciting but very quickly grew to be nothing but an embarrassment.

Now here was Ron, actually trying to talk her out of taking her clothes off and then closing his eyes while she did anyway. She was already smiling again when she called out softly, "I thought you had to see what you were doing Ron? You certainly can't see what to do if your eyes are closed."

She saw Ron slowly crack his eyes open just as she released the clasp of her bra, he almost closed them again as she allowed the bra to fall into her hands. That was when Kimberly's voice sounded from the pool. "You too Daddy! Put on your suit and come in with us. It's gonna be so much fun Daddy. Come on, hurry up."

Kim smiled widely as she stood topless in front of Ron. "You heard the young lady Ron. Hop to it. Are you going to conjure a suit up for yourself or do you have one around her somewhere."

Kim was unbuttoning her jeans when Ron replied, "Ah… I usually just conjure one up when it's just the Princess and I unless we're gonna be playing horsey or something, but most of the time we just do laps so I don't keep one out here."

Kim pushed her sneakers off with the toe of the other foot before she started pushing her jeans down her legs. "Well than I suggest you strip and get to conjuring Ron, Kimberly sounds a little anxious and we don't want her running in her to see what's taking so long do we."

Kim kept her eyes on Ron as she slipped the pants off completely before raising her feet one and a time and pulling off her socks. When Ron finally reached down to pull his t-shirt off she was already standing there in just her panties.

Kim almost whistled when Ron's shirt had come off, his chest was covered by a light covering of soft looking blonde hair and his stomach was flat with the muscular ridges of a 'six pack'. Kim waited for him to lower his pants deciding that they should remove their last piece of clothing at the same time.

As she stood there and watched, Ron slipped off his deck shoes and pulled off his pants. She did notice that Ron's eyes drifted once in a while to her exposed breasts and felt a little uncomfortable, not that he was looking, she actually found the way Ron was shyly glancing at her a little exciting, but she hadn't really gotten any bigger in the chest department since she had last seen Ron ten years ago and wondered just what he was thinking as he snuck those quick glances.

Once Ron was down to his boxers she looked over at him and smiled, "Okay Ron, on the count of three we both take off the rest. One… Two… Three." On the count of three Ron pushed down his boxers and Kim started pushing her panties toward her feet. Her panties had reached knee level when she stopped.

Kim was crouched over holding the waistband of her panties and unable to move another inch. Her eyes were fixed on Ron's crotch. Now she knew exactly why Ron always wore pants two sizes to big, he had to in order to keep what was in his pants from bursting out the front. Kim gulped as she stared at the size of the semi-erect penis in front of her. John had been what the other girls on campus referred to as 'Hung' but Ron… If John had been hung than someone would have to invent a new term for Ron, 'Hung' just wasn't enough.

Thoughts suddenly flashed through her mind of the time she had Ron had switched brains, thoughts she had successfully, until this moment, blocked from her conscious mind. She had not only seen Ron's penis back then she had done things to it and with it that she was ashamed to admit to anyone. That was one of the reasons she had not been totally impressed with John's equipment, not only did he not know how to use it at all, but after the time she spent in Ron's body, even as a high school sophomore, it wasn't really hadn't been all that impressive.

She knew that Ron had finished and was now standing there waiting for her. She knew that he was well aware of exactly what she was staring at but she really didn't care, not at the moment, she could always feel embarrassed later, right now she just wanted to look. Then suddenly a pair of stylish blue board shorts materialized and cut off her view.

Now she could feel embarrassed, she had been worried about Ron looking at her when she was naked and her she was staring lecherously at his crotch, and what's even worse, she knew that Ron was well aware of it. She finished pulling the panties off her feet before she stood up and looked at Ron's face, she knew she was blushing.

She saw Ron looking at her with a blush on his own face and knew she better say something. "I'm so sorry Ron, it's just that I never expected… ah… I mean it's been a while since I've seen… Ah… um… you are aware that you have an… ah… I mean, with your baggy pants and stuff I couldn't tell that…"

Ron was still blushing when he spoke, "I am well aware of the state of my penis Kim. Now let's just get out there. Maybe after Kimberly goes to bed we can… ah… talk about things." Kim looked down and saw that she now appeared to be wearing a one piece tank suit just like the one she wore when she was on the swim team at school. She felt better even though she still felt totally naked.

When she looked back up Ron had opened the door and was standing there holding it for open for her while Kimberly's excited screams came from the pool.

The next hour and a half Kim actually had fun. She quickly got used to wearing a suit that wasn't really there and totally forgot the fact that, to Ron, it wasn't. Kimberly was a total joy to be around, she laughed and played and laughed some more. Kim could actually see the love between father and daughter clearly displayed in front of her.

There was only one embarrassing moment after Kimberly and she had paired up and beaten a thoroughly drenched Ron in a splashing contest and she swam over and embraced Ron in a consolation hug. As soon as their bodies had come together Kim was reminded, rather pointedly, that in reality, they were both completely naked.

Thinking back on it later she was surprised at how quickly she had acclimated to wearing a suit that wasn't really there. She and Ron had climbed out of the pool exhausted. Kimberly had asked Ron if she could please be allowed to do a few laps before she had to get out.

Ron had handed her an extremely large towel and once she dried off she had simply tossed it down on one of the chairs and had seen Ron stare at her with an odd look on his face. Shrugging it off she had padded to the edge of the pool to watch a seemingly inexhaustible five year old swimming her laps.

She had even done a few of her old High School cheers to urge Kimberly on. For the next ten minutes she had jumped and cheered for Kimberly even doing a few cartwheels, every once in a while she had looked back at Ron expecting him to be watching as his child swam her laps but each time she glanced at him she saw his head turned away from her.

Ron had just called out to Kimberly that she was to make one last lap before she had to get out and get ready for bed when his voice softly added, "Ah… maybe we better get… ah… dressed KP. You go ahead first, just put your clothes on over the… ah… suit, it won't be wet or anything. I'll dissipate it later." When she turned to look at him he was holding the large towel out to her again while his face was turned away from her.

Then Kim realized why Ron had insisted she take a large towel to dry off, he had expected her to wrap it around herself to hide her actual nudity, instead she had completely forgotten the actual properties of her suit and had actually been jumping around totally nude as far as Ron had been concerned.

She wrapped the towel around her body and rushed to the cabana before Kimberly could climb out of the pool. Once she had dressed she had returned to the side of the pool and saw Ron toweling off his still exuberant daughter just as she felt a slight tingling under her clothes that she supposed was the suit dissipating. Ron had asked if she would mind finishing while he too dressed and she had happily complied.


	8. Chapter 8  Mothers and Moving

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

**Chapter 8 – Mothers and Moving**

Kimberly was dried off and some of her energy was actually draining from her by the time Ron had returned. Kim looked up at him with a blush on her face as he picked up his now quickly waning daughter.

He looked at her with a distinct blush on his own face, "Ah… I think I better get Kimberly ready for bed KP. You wanna come up and help me tuck her in or stay down here and wait? I'll only be a few minutes."

Kim swallowed her embarrassment and decided to help Ron tuck his daughter in bed. She followed him into the house and up the stairs until they came to a door that had a hand written sign that said 'Kimberly Ann' in colorful child's script taped to it. Entering Kim saw a large room with one entire wall filled with shelf upon shelf of cuddle-buddies.

On the neatly made bed sat a single cuddle-buddy in an obvious place of honor. She drew in a breath when she saw it was a Panda-roo. Ron excused him self and carried his daughter into an adjoining bathroom after gathering some clothing out of a couple of drawers one handed. He returned a few minutes later with a pajama clad Kimberly almost asleep in his arms and a smile on his face that clearly showed his love for the little bundle in his arms.

The two of them tucked Kimberly into bed and each gave her a small kiss on the forehead before they left the room with Ron closing it gently behind them. As they walked down the stairs Ron put his hand on Kim's shoulder, "Thanks KP. Kimberly had a wonderful day. She really likes you KP, you were all she could talk about from the time you left the restaurant until you got here for dinner."

Kim reached up and covered Ron's hand with one of her own, "I really like her too Ron. She's a total joy to be around." Then Kim's face got a serious look, "Ah… Ron? Who was her mother?"

She watched Ron's face drop as they continued down the staircase, "Yea, her mother. Why don't I make a pot of coffee and I'll tell you about that. It's not a real long story and even now I don't have all the details but I'll tell you what I know. But please, never say anything about what I'm going to tell you in front of Kimberly. Please."

The way Ron had said that surprised her. She had figured that Ron had fallen in love, gotten married and had a child. The unfortunate death of her mother Kimberly was already aware of so she couldn't figure out what Ron was worried about Kimberly discovering.

She sat at a small table in the kitchen and waited while Ron made coffee. He shuttled back and forth bringing cups and sugar to the table while the coffee brewed. Then he brought the pot to the table and sat down, he poured two cups before he looked at her sadly.

"Kimberly was born in Japan KP. You actually knew her mother, it was Yori." Kim felt sadness when she realized that meant Yori was dead. "I'm so sorry Ron, it must have devastated you when Yori died." Ron looked up at Kim and softly said, "Yori's not dead KP."

Now Kim was confused and it must have showed on her face. "Let me tell you this in my own way KP." Kim nodded at Ron and he drew a deep breath before he started.

"I went to Yamanochi after… well… after you… you got together with John. I was only there for about two weeks before I left for Tibet for almost a year. The night before I left Yamanochi we had a party, kind of a 'see me off' kind of thing. I got pretty drunk KP. It wasn't exactly the happiest time of my life."

Ron drew another breath obviously nervous, "Anyway, apparently sometime during the night Yori and I ended up… ah… well, together. I only remember waking up in my own bed the following morning alone, with a terrible headache and completely naked. I left for Tibet that afternoon without even seeing Yori again before I left."

Kim saw tears start to well up in Ron's eyes as she continued, "When I got back to Yamanochi almost a year later Yori was gone and that little girl upstairs was presented to me. Apparently having a child was not something Yori wanted to have anything to do with, she left me a note saying only that she was leaving and never wanted to see either me or 'the child' again. She hadn't even named her, she just left her with Nonie, the cook at Yamanochi, and left."

Ron sniffled before she continued, "Well, Nonie explained as much as she could about what happened and helped me get started on the right foot with… ah… you know, raising a child on my own and all that. Kimberly grew up in Yamanochi and, when she was old enough to ask about her mother, anyone she asked told her that her mother had died in childbirth. The entire school was ashamed of what Yori had done and helped me get through the rough times raising Kimberly."

Ron looked up at Kim now, "Finally Kimberly was old enough and I wanted her to have the type of childhood I had, so I brought her to Middleton. We've been here about three months. I opened the restaurant to have something to do, you know, keep me busy and stuff. That's about the whole story KP. I know you're probably disappointed in me but I didn't know what else to do."

Kim was almost in tears. She saw Ron's eyes watering as he related the entire story. Not knowing what else to do she stood and walked over to him. Leaning over she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and just held him while he composed himself.

Thirty minutes later they were finishing off the pot of coffee Ron had made when Ron looked up at the kitchen clock. "It's getting a little late KP. Do you have a car at home?"

Kim looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. Not knowing why Ron would ask if she had a car or not she simply answered, "Ah… actually no. The tweebs kind of took over the Sloth when I left and I'm not really sure what ever became of it. And… ah… John decided I didn't need one. I've been driving my mom's van to get around. Why?"

Ron looked over at her, "Well, I was going to call a cab to get you back home, I can't leave Kimberly here alone. But since you don't have a car at home you can just take one of mine. Keep it as long as you need to, I always drive the same one anyway so I won't need any of the others. Come on, I'll show you where the garage is."

Ron rose and waited for Kim to join him before heading out of the kitchen. Kim reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ron?" When he turned to look at her she continued, "Earlier you said, well, you offered me a place to stay. Is the offer still open?"

She saw Ron smile as he answered, "Of course it is KP. I really meant it when I said you would be a big help around here. Last time I had to leave for a couple of days Wade came over and stayed with Kimberly but I think taking care of a precocious five year old was a bit much for him. You should have seen how fast he left when I got back. So if you really wouldn't mind watching over her if I have another… ah… if I have to leave again then I would appreciate you staying here. I mean even if you don't want to… I mean… hell, KP you know what I mean. You would be welcome here no matter what. Are you actually considering it?"

Kim smiled at Ron's rambling. "Yes Ron I am. Actually, I've pretty much made up my mind already. If you can make room for me I think I would really like to take you up on your offer." Seeing Ron smile she interrupted him. "On one condition Ron." Ron looked over at her with his mouth still open to answer, "I get to bring real bathing suits, I can't hug Kimberly wearing nothing but a suit that's not really there, it would be a little embarrassing."

Kim did not mention that hugging him would be even more embarrassing, at least at first. Then she remembered the short hug in the pool earlier and smiled, she was sure that she could get over that particular embarrassment pretty quickly.

Ron was giggling, "I was going to suggest that anyway KP. I have to be honest, I was having a real hard time at the pool earlier." Kim decided that she could tease Ron a little bit, so she looked down at his crotch and said "Oh, you were? I'm sorry I missed that. It would have been interesting to see." It took Ron a moment to understand what Kim had just said, when he did she saw him blush all the way to his ears.

She knew Ron was going to protest about that not being what he meant so as she laughed as his embarrassment she quickly added, "I was only kidding Ron, I know what you meant." After a short pause she continued as they finally entered the garage. "So… When can I move in Ron? How much time do you need to get ready for a freeloader?"

Ron was reaching up for a set of keys hanging on a crowded board as he answered. "Any time you want KP. There are enough rooms ready right now, you can have your pick. All you have to do is pack up your stuff and bring it over, if you need help just let me know."

As Ron handed Kim a set of keys and motioned for her to follow him through another doorway Kim spoke before he could change his mind. "Well, seeing as I'm living out of my suitcases right now I don't really have anything to pack. I could actually throw it in the car and head back tonight if that's not too soon for you. It'll be nice not having to sleep on a couch so the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned."

Ron walked up to a bright red Porsche SUV and opened the door. "Well, I don't want to rush you or anything KP. Shouldn't you talk this over with Mr. & Mrs. Dr. P.?"

Kim smiled as she admired the car Ron had just loaned her, "Oh, my mom already knows you offered. So she won't mind at all. And dad's not home right now, but since he's not all that happy about me being there I'm positive he won't care at all. Besides I'm twenty seven years old Ron, it's not like I need permission or anything."

Ron thought for a moment, "Okay, I'll wait up for you, I'm not tired anyway. I'll get a set of rooms ready for you." He reached into his back pocket and drew out a device that looked suspiciously like one of her old Kimmunicator's and handed it to her. "Here, take this. If there's a problem or you need help pull up the menu and pick 'Home' that will connect you directly to me."

After Ron settled her into the car, making sure she buckled her seat belt, he pressed a button on the device Kim was now holding and the garage door rolled up. After a quick "See you soon KP" he stood there and watched as she backed out of the garage and drove slowly down the driveway. When she rounded the first bend Ron was out of sight and the gates loomed in front of her. As she drove closer the gates opened by themselves and as soon as she was through closed behind her.

She noticed the lights were still on when she pulled into her parent's driveway. She had just gotten out of the car when the door opened and her mother, still fully dressed, came out onto the porch. When she walked up to her she saw that her mother was looking past her as though she expected someone to be with her.

When Kim reached her mother her suspicions were confirmed, "Are you alone Kimmie? I had expected Ron or someone to drive you home." Kim realized that her mother was anxious to see Ron again, after all he was almost a son to her. "No mom Ron had to stay at home with Kimberly, she was already asleep."

As she packed up the little she had actually unpacked her mother was non stop questions. Kim had to explain that Ron's daughter was five years old, named Kimberly Ann and that Ron was a single parent. She did not go into any detail about how Ron had been left alone with a daughter but did stress that Ron loved her as much as she had ever seen a father love his daughter.

Her mother had surprisingly not uttered one protest when Kim told her she had decided to move in with Ron and Kimberly; she had only asked if there was enough room for all of them. Kim had laughed as she told her mother that Ron now owned the old Paisley estate and there was ton's of room. She had stopped for a moment when her mother asked how Ron could afford some place as extravagant as that, she had somehow never even thought to ask.

As her mother helped her pack and move her things out to the car Kim had been cajoled into telling her about the entire evening. Kim left out the flying and most assuredly about the 'not really there' swim suits simply saying they had changed in the cabanas. Kim was surprised at how she told her mother about Kimberly Ann. She was halfway through laughingly telling her about their antics in the pool when her mother got a strange look on her face. As soon as Kim saw that she stopped and realized that she was talking about Ron's daughter the same way her own mother used to talk about her.

After promising her mother that she would be sure to have Ron and Kimberly stop over as soon as she could she headed back toward… well… home.


	9. Chapter 9  Embarrassment

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

**Chapter 9 –Embarrassment**

When she pulled up to the large entrance and shut down the car Ron walked down the steps to help with her luggage. With each of them carrying two suitcases each the car was completely unloaded. When Ron had asked where the rest of her things were and she commented that this was all she had Ron gave her a sour look but kept walking up the stairs to the front door.

When the door closed behind them she noticed that Ron was veering to the right instead of to the left where she knew the stairs leading to the bedrooms were. She stopped him as soon as she noticed. "Ron? Where are we going? I thought the bedrooms were that way?"

Ron stopped and looked at her, "Well… I thought you'd prefer to be in a separate wing, you know, with your own entrance and stuff so if you wanted to… ah… like have… ah… company or something we wouldn't… ah… embarrass you guys or anything."

Kim set her bags down, "Ron, I will most defiantly not be bringing guests over that I would be embarrassed for you to meet. Especially men so I could satisfy my sexual urges if that's what you thought. I thought part of the reason I was here was to help with Kimberly? If that's really true than I will need a room close to hers if you have one." Kim blushed as Ron turned and headed toward the stairway leading up toward Kimberly's room.

"I'm sorry KP. I just thought you'd like a little privacy you know. I didn't mean to imply that you… I mean… ah… Shit, KP. I'm sorry. Come on, I have a set of rooms up here, they were actually the ones I set aside for you to begin with."

With a smile on her face Kim followed Ron up the stairs until he stopped at a door directly across from Kimberly's. He opened the door but before he entered he pointed to a door just beyond Kimberly's, "That's my room there KP. If you need anything just knock. I'm kinda a light sleeper anymore what with Kimberly and all so I'll hear you. So anything at all, don't even hesitate to ask."

Then Ron led her into the room, actually it was just as he said it was, a suite of rooms. There was a huge sitting room just inside the main door with a bedroom off to one side and another slightly smaller room off to the other that looked like it was furnished as an office. Inside the bedroom were two doors, one leading to a walk-in closet bigger than her entire room at home had been. Through the other was a bath suite that was only slight smaller.

It was about an hour later; Kim had taken a shower and was now lying in her bed simply looking at the ceiling. She had a smile on her face as she remembered opening her suitcases, Ron had offered to help but she had decided to do this on her own since she had just hurriedly stuffed things into them anxious to return and didn't want him to see the mess. When she opened the second suitcase she saw something that almost brought tears to her eyes. Her mother had apparently snuck two items into her suitcase when she wasn't looking.

Lying on top was and old orange and black jersey that Ron had left at her house years ago, for some reason her mother had held on to it and had packed it into her suitcase as a surprise. It was the jersey she was currently wearing as a nightshirt. The 'Ron-Smell' had been long ago lost but it was still something from her past that she had longed for since… well… since long before her actual divorce. The second item was now clutched tightly in her arms. Her very own Panda-roo, the one Ron had given her for her tenth birthday, why her mother had held onto it this long she had no idea, but she was glad she had.

Kim had dimmed the lights but not turned them totally off so she looked around the room as she lay there totally awake. As she absently looked around she relived her day in her mind, it was an amazing day as far as she was concerned.

She had started the day living in the den in her parent's home with no prospects of a job or a future when fate took a hand in her life. She had met an amazing young girl that she had since learned to absolutely adore. If that wasn't enough this girls father had turned out to be the one and only man she had ever known that she was sorry she had lost track of.

The rest of this amazing day slowly scrolled through her mind, the things she had seen Ron do. The way Ron looked, the dinner that Ron had cooked especially for her. She had just gotten to the point where she and Ron were in the cabana when the twinges started. Her mind had stalled at the point where she had been bent over while removing her panties. The more she thought about what she had seen when Ron had pulled his boxers down the more intense the twinges got. She had totally forgotten that Ron was…well… Ron. The last time she had seen his… well, his thing, was the time they had switched brains and after some of the things she had done, well. She had blocked that entire episode from her mind as completely as she could or she would have never been able to look him in the face again.

She knew that she had set Panda-roo aside and her hands were now between her legs, her fingers were busy doing things to her body that she never thought she would be doing tonight, of all nights. Over the last seven or so years she had found that she had to 'do things for herself' if she wanted to climax. Once John had finished he was just that, finished. And that had seldom taken more than a minute or so at most, usually much less. So once John was done she most often went to the bathroom and finished herself off by masturbating as John slept.

When she really thought about it she could not recall even one time when she had had an orgasm while in John's presence let alone having him be responsible for it. So needless to say she had gotten very good at self-satisfaction. Usually though she never imagined another man while she was masturbating, she just kept at it until she finally had an orgasm.

Tonight however, that was most certainly not the case. In her minds eye she saw Ron doing things to her, touching her body, kissing her all over. It was his hands not hers that were between her legs and the feeling was amazing. In a much shorter time than she had ever thought possible she had stripped her now wet panties from her body and her hips were pumping as small groans of pleasure filled the bedroom.

When she had her first orgasm it was unlike any she had ever experienced, her mouth had actually opened in a soft whimper and she could feel the juices squirting past her busy fingers as she climaxed. She had expected to be thoroughly satisfied by the time her quivering had stopped and was surprised that the twinges, while reduced, were still urging her on to another attempt.

She had made that attempt with even more success than her first; the orgasm that had wracked her body was so intense that she felt the need to stifle her whimper with her pillow. Her hands were just making their third trip down between her legs when she heard a knocking at her bedroom door.

Her eyes went wide and she quickly pulled the jersey down to cover the exposed auburn patch of hair between her legs. As the embarrassment of getting caught lessened she heard Ron's voice calling from the other side of the door.

"KP? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" She was not able to utter one single syllable let alone an entire word. In the dim light she saw the door knob slowly turning as Ron's voice called out again clearly worried, "KP! I'm scared out of my wits now. I'm coming in." From the bed Kim saw the door slowly open and Ron's head appear as soon as it was open wide enough.


	10. Chapter 10  First Encounter

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

**Chapter 10 – First Encounter**

When Ron saw that Kim was lying on the bed and apparently just fine he swung the door fully opened. He took one step into the room, worry clearly etched on his face. "KP?... Kim… Are you alright I thought I heard…" Then he stopped, Kim saw him sniffing the air and knew that he had smelled the odor of her excitement, the odor that clearly said 'SEX'. The next words out of his mouth as he spun around were "Oh Shit!"

Kim was still in shock, off all the people to catch her masturbating it just had to be Ron. Then Ron's voice came to her from over his shoulder. "I am so sorry KP. I had no idea you were… I mean I thought there was something wrong, that maybe you were hurt or something. I was worried Kim, really worried or I would have never… oh shit, I'm so sorry Kim." Then he started to leave the room, quickly.

Kim finally got her voice back. "Ron? I'm the one that should be sorry not you. Please don't leave, not before you give me chance to explain, not before I know you will forgive me." Kim saw Ron stop at the doorway.

"You don't need to explain KP. And there is no reason for me to forgive you, you didn't do anything wrong. Believe me if anyone understands the need to release their frustrations it's me. I'm just sorry that I didn't recognize… I mean… I never heard a… Crap, if anyone needs to be forgiven here it's me KP. I should have never walked in on you like that but when you didn't answer either door I got worried."

Kim smiled and reached out to turn up the light in the room. "Ron, turn around, please. Look at me." She looked down to make sure she was properly covered when she saw Ron slowly turn to face her. When he was facing her and the lights were turned up she finally had enough presence of mind to notice that Ron was shirtless and wearing a pair of loose shorts.

"I didn't wake up Kimberly did I" were the first words out of Kim's mouth.

Ron looked at her and his eyes opened when he saw what she was wearing. But his words were, "Hell no, not even possible. Her room is so soundproofed I could set off a bomb out her and not bother her. I have a monitor in my room just in case she wakes up or something but it's never happened. She's out like a light until at least nine tomorrow morning seeing she got to bed so late. So that's not anything you need to worry about."

Kim looked up at him as he moved a bit closer to the bed. "I'm still sorry Ron, it's just that sometimes I…" Ron stopped her.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me KP. I spent almost four days in your body remember. I am well aware that you get… ah… well, that you're a very sexual person. I'll admit it to you now, I still think about it from time to time, and every time I do I feel sorry that I never… well, gave in to the passion so to speak. I'm sure that by the time you got your body back you were ready to explode." Ron was smiling softly as he said that part but got a concerned look on his face when he continued, "I always wondered why you never… I mean even back then I was… well… I had a pretty big libido. I was just surprised you never mentioned any… ah… problems afterward. I always figured that I… or maybe you, I'm not so sure how to word it, but anyway, one of us was so scared that the problem never, well, came up, so to speak."

Kim smiled up at Ron, "Oh it came up alright Ron, it came up a lot. I could hardly even walk straight until I figured out what to do about it."

Ron got a very quizzical look on his face. "You mean there was actually a way to keep it from… ah… I mean there was a way that didn't involve… ah… what you were just doing?"

Kim blushed a bit when Ron referred to her recent activities but saw Ron blush even more when she answered him. "No Ron, that's really the only way."

Ron's mouth hung open. "You mean you… I mean… you actually… ah… Oh crap, you didn't really do that did you KP."

Kim was giggling as she saw Ron's face. "Face it Ron, I almost had to. And let me tell you it was the most impressive thing I've ever seen. You should have seen the mirror in your bathroom the first time, it was literally coated with your stuff. It took me a good ten minutes to clean it all up."

Kim actually laughed at the look on Ron's face. "The first time? You mean there was more than a 'first' time?"

Kim was laughing so hard now she lost hold of Ron's jersey and had to scramble to keep herself covered with her hands. "Come on Ron, you of all people know what you're like. I mean that one day with cheer practice and all it took four times in the locker room before I could walk without looking like a had a limp."

Still laughing Kim saw Ron's eyes look at her crotch in quick glances one in a while, almost as if he was fighting with himself not to look. Looking down she saw that, while her hands had covered the important bits pretty well there was still a bit of auburn pubic hair peeking around her hands and through her fingers and silently cursed herself for not shaving recently.

She looked up at Ron with that wicked grin she got sometimes. "I know I shouldn't do this with Kimberly just in the other room, but" Then she pulled her hands away from her crotch just as Ron's eyes were looking that way exposing the her slightly swollen lips just as Ron's eyes had settled on her crotch. Then she finished her sentence, "There. Now you've seen me in full flower so to speak. Now unless you're willing to help, go back to bed and let me finish what I started or I won't be able to sleep tonight."

Ron's eyes flashed to her face, "Huh? What do you mean, willing to help?"

Kim's face relaxed but she still had a little grin, 'Well, as I understand it you take your hands or your mouth and you…"

Ron stopped her immediately, "I know what to do KP. I've read a whole lot of books and watched more videos that you could ever imagine, I just wasn't sure if that was what you were talking about. I mean I know your not really serious but just the suggestion will keep me…"

Now it was Ron's turn to be interrupted, "Who said I wasn't serious Ron. I sure didn't." Then Kim slipped from the bed padded to the open door, after looking out to make sure the hallway door was closed she slowly closed the bedroom door and, turning her back to it, leaned against it with her hands behind her, still holding the knob.

If you're going to run Ron, you better do it now, because in about ten seconds this jersey is coming off and I'm starting again with or without you.

Kim saw Ron start moving toward the door, she was more than a little disappointed that he was going to leave. Even if he didn't participate it would have still been exciting having him there, for him to be the first man to ever watch her masturbate.

She moved aside as Ron approached the door but instead of opening the door and leaving Ron reached out and took hold of her shoulders gently. He looked down into her face and looked into her eyes, "I should not be doing this KP. I really shouldn't. But I've loved you so long I have to take the chance that you're even the slightest bit serious. Then he brought his face down to hers and she felt his lips press against hers urgently.

Kim felt a shock flow through her body when Ron kissed her. Her knees got a little weak and her legs started shaking. Then she felt a warmth flow through her entire body exciting every nerve ending she had and a few she wasn't even aware existed. Her lips began pressing back just as urgently as Ron's. And when her lips parted slightly at the urging of his tongue and she felt his tongue on her lips the feelings she was having grew in ways she had never thought possible.

The kisses she and John had shared during their courtship and marriage were like pecks on the cheek compared to this. When Ron's tongue snaked into her mouth and made contact with her own tongue she knew she was lost. A spark flashed across her nerves igniting a passion in her very soul. She was on fire with want and need.

She felt Ron effortlessly pick her up and her arms flew around his neck. She knew he was headed directly for the bed and waited anxiously for him to get there. As soon as Ron laid her on the bed she released her hold on his neck and, reaching down, pulled the jersey off her head and tossed it aside leaving her totally naked beneath Ron.

When the jersey had been pulled off Ron had been forced to break his kiss but had returned quickly and resumed his tongue's exploration of her mouth. She moaned slightly when Ron's mouth moved away from hers but she moaned even more loudly when his lips moved to her neck.

She felt his tongue circling her ear and shook when it probed into its depths. Then he was moving downward, her shoulders burned with passion as his lips explored each of them in turn. But when his lips and tongue moved to her chest she started quivering with excitement, not once during their entire marriage had John used anything but his hands roughly on her breasts, now Ron's soft wet lips were brushing against her suddenly swollen nipples. Her back arched when he sucked one nipple into his mouth and she felt his teeth gently nipping at the hard little nub.

Kim knew that any moment now she was going to have an orgasm and made no attempt to hold back, as soon as Ron's mouth moved to her other breast she exploded with excitement, the moans had turned into whimpers that slowly grew in volume. Then his mouth left her breasts and traveled down her body. She had dreamed of the day that this might happen but had never expected it to ever materialize. Ron was heading for her crotch; he was actually going to have that warm wet mouth of his pressed against her most sacred place.

Kim's passions grew the longer it took Ron to reach where she knew he must be heading. Her back arched again and she almost had another orgasm when Ron's tongue probed her belly button, had he stayed a moment longer she knew she would have. But he seemed as anxious as she was to have his tongue probing her depths in a way that no man had ever probed before.

Kim was literally shaking when Ron's tongue brushed against the upper regions of her pubic hair, her hips were already pumping in expectation as she came closer and closer to an orgasm that she knew would be miles above any she had ever experienced before.

She felt his hands on her thighs, softly stroking in ways she had never been touched before. She knew that the juices of her excitement were literally streaming from between hr legs. Then Ron's hands pushed her legs wide apart just as his tongue reached out and probed into her, spreading her lips even further apart as he probed deeper and deeper into her.

Her entire body was trembling as it never had before, then she froze, caught in a place she never expected to be. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes lost all focus when Ron's tongue brushed against the swollen bud between her legs. She had never experienced anything like she was currently feeling. Then Ron's tongue became more urgent in its movements and her back arched upward pushing Ron's mouth hard against her.

As soon as she felt Ron's mouth seal over the bud and his teeth had started gently nipping she exploded. A scream was stuck in her throat and her shaking increased threefold. The orgasm she was having seemed almost impossible, it was as if one orgasm built upon another and kept building. Her hands were clenched to the point where she was sure she would shred the bedspread into pieces and her toes were literally curled as her heels pressed into the softness of the mattress.

She knew that if there really was a heaven it would have to feel like this. Ron's teeth nipped again sending her into yet another series of explosive shudders. She couldn't think and she didn't want to, she just wanted to feel.

Then the last crescendo of excitement flowed over her and it slowly began tapering down, first to a soft trembling and then to a relaxation that left her limp on the bed. Her eyes were just starting to focus again when Ron's soft welcome voice drifted to her. "Is that what you meant by help?" Kim almost gagged as she tried to contain her laughter.


	11. Chapter 11  A Favor Returned

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

**Chapter 11 – A favor returned**

Ten minutes later Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed and Kim was lying on her side with her head lying in his lap as he gently stroked her hair. She was still naked but Ron had pulled the bedspread up and over her covering her nudity, at least from the waist down.

She was as relaxed and content as she ever remembered being. "Ron?" she queried, "Do you ever regret the way things happened, between us I mean."

Ron was silent for a moment before his soft voice answered, "Sometimes KP. Sometimes. But then I look at Kimberly and realize that if things happened any other way I wouldn't have her in my life. So at the end of the day, no I don't. Things happened the way they happened. No wish or regret is going to change that. I'm just thankful at the end of the day for what I have and who I have to share it with. I can't ask for any more than that."

Kim thought about Ron's answer for a moment and realized that Ron had to have thought about this subject before. His answer was exactly what she should have expected from Ron. No matter what, he had always been a realist. Never really expecting more than what he had but always willing to work toward a greater end.

Once again her voice drifted up to Ron, "Ron, earlier you said you've loved me for a long time. Did you mean that?"

Ron continued gently stroking her hair as he answered, "I seem to recall telling you that before you left for college KP. Why should it have changed?"

Kim rolled her head to look upward toward Ron, "Well, with what I did… I mean running away and dropping out of school, not to mention getting married. I would have thought that would be enough to change your mind."

Ron looked down at her with the chocolate brown eyes she had missed so much. "What you did or did not do has nothing to do with how I feel KP. Just like nothing you do now or ever will do will change how I feel. One thing has nothing at all to do with the other. Why do you ask?"

Kim leaned her head back down feeling even more content than she had. "No real reason Ron. It's just the way I think I guess. I do know one thing though." Hearing a soft 'What's that KP" Kim closed her eyes for a moment before she said, "I'm happy you still feel that way Ron, really happy."

Then Kim snuggled into Ron's lap a little tighter. When she did she felt something pressing against her ear. She lifted her head a bit and moved her hand up to move whatever it was that was pressing against her but when her hand encountered the object it stopped. The object was Ron.

Her hand kept in contact and she felt Ron flinch a bit as she moved her hand a bit. Then she turned her head again, this time toward his lap, and placed a gentle kiss directly on the erection that she had been lying on. Then she laid her head down again without moving her hand pressing her hand harder against Ron through his shorts.

She could feel the soft throb beneath her hand each time Ron's heart beat. Then she slid her other hand up and laid it on Ron's thigh just below the bottom of his loose shorts. After a moment she started slowly moving her hand upward until the fingers slid beneath the open legs of his shorts. She started to flex her fingers feeling the muscles of his leg as her hand slid even further up into his shorts.

She moved her head toward Ron's waist as her hand kept moving. She felt Ron start to squirm a bit as she moved her hand closer and closer to her desired destination.

She heard Ron clear his throat before he asked in a slightly hoarse voice, "Ah… what are you doing KP?"

Kim smiled as she answered, "Nothing Ron, just retuning a favor."

The one thing she had never done with John was what she was about to do for Ron. She had of course touched John there, but had always refused to give him either a hand-job or a blow-job, mainly because of the way he had always demanded it was her duty to do it, saying simply that it was his due as breadwinner of the household, she was there to please him in any way he wanted. She was sure that if he wasn't aware that she could beat him to a pulp it would have come to blows, just not the ones he wanted.

Kim's hand continued its upward journey until it finally arrived. She now had the naked flesh of her hand pressed firmly against the hard naked flesh between Ron's legs. She felt the stroking of her hair become a little erratic as her fingers kept flexing, but they were now firmly wrapped around Ron's erection.

For the next few minutes Kim moved her hand up and down the Ron's shaft sliding slowly from top to bottom and back again. She could feel Ron start to twitch as she had only minutes before.

Then Kim turned her head to look up at Ron and saw him clenching his teeth, "Come on Ron. Let's get these shorts off of you so I can do this right."

Pulling her hand from the leg of Ron's shorts she lifted her head and sat up a bit on the bed allowing the spread to slip a little further off her body. She reached up and slipped her fingers into the waistband of Ron's shorts then started pulling them down off his body.

After a few unorthodox moves that ended with her head on his knees as she coaxed the shorts off his feet she retuned her head to his lap. Instead of resting her head directly on his lap she moved down and to the side resting it on his hip instead.

She was now looking directly at Ron's manhood from less than an inch away. She brought her hand up again and started slowly and softly stroking along his entire length. Then she wrapped her hand around him and pulled him up and away from his body before stroking a bit more energetically.

She heard soft moans from above her as she stroked. She leaned her head up a bit and pulled the tip of Eon's manhood downward until she could lick the gathering moisture from the tip. She continued to stroke with her hand as her tongue swirled around the sensitive tip.

She remembered thinking that she was glad her hair was shorter now because it gave Ron a good view when she slowly engulfed the tip in her mouth. The entire time she kept her tongue swirling around its circumference.

She pulled the tip from her mouth but kept her tongue in motion. She repeated this action a few times, each time she took just a little more into her mouth.

Then she rolled over onto her stomach and used one hand to push against Ron's chest until he obediently lay down on the bed. She continued sucking just the tip into her mouth for a moment before removing it again. She smiled each time she heard Ron moan out her name.

Then she leaned up on her elbows and the next time she sucked the tip into her mouth she didn't remove it. Instead she sank her head downward sucking more and more into the warm wet depths of her mouth.

When she had gone as far down as she felt comfortable with she started bobbing her head up and down slowly. Switching hands she leaned up on one elbow and wrapped the hand closest to Ron waist around him, no longer having to stroke since her mouth had taken over that action.

With her other hand she reached down and gently cupped the velvety sack between Ron's legs with her fingertips rolling its contents around slowly in her hand. The longer she bobbed her head the further down she was able to travel.

Knowing the mechanics but having no real experience Kim relied on the sound of Ron's moans to guide her. And from the sounds of Ron's moaning she was doing something right. She kept sucking, adjusting her actions as she listened to Ron's unknowing guidance.

Then Ron called out to her clearly, "I'm gonna explode KP. You better move." Instead of moving Kim increased her efforts. John had always told her he wanted to explode in her mouth, but she knew now that it was Ron who was going to do that for the very first time.

Ron's moans got louder as she continued her actions. Then she felt something familiar. Whenever John had taken her from the behind (Christmas and his birthday) she had always reached back between her legs to cup his sack, it seemed to end things sooner so she could disappear into the bathroom sooner, each time she had felt John's sack tighten in her hand just before he released.

Ron's sack was now tightening in her hand so she knew he was close. She moved her head upward but kept four or five inches in her mouth as she continued to bob her head. She felt Ron's back arch suddenly and a moment later she tasted Ron's very first release as it filler her mouth.

Ron's hips were pumping as stream after stream of his essence was released. Kim tried to collect it all in her mouth but there was simply too much for her to hold, then Kim did something even she was later surprised she did, she swallowed. As Ron continued to ejaculate she continued to swallow. At the time it had seemed so natural she didn't even think about it, she was making Ron happy, that was all she was concerned about at the moment.

As the streams of ejaculate died down Kim sucked a bit harder as she attempted to extract as much as she could from Ron's body. But finally there was no more to be coaxed from Ron so she bobbed her head a few more times before she pulled her mouth off Ron with a slight 'pop'.

She looked toward Ron and saw him looking back at her, she actually felt happy that he wad witnessed the entire thing. She remembered one odd thought later, something about wishing Ron had a camera so she could watch it too.

Afterward the two of them lay fully on the bad and cuddled, Kim fell sound asleep with a smile on her face. She was awoken when she felt a stirring beside her, Slowly opening her eyes she saw that Ron was gently climbing out of bed.

She reached out to him quickly, "Where are you going Ron?" She saw a smile on Ron's face as he answered.

"The Princess will be up soon, she always runs into my room to wake me up and if I'm not there she comes looking for me. Finding me in here would be a little hard to explain right now. After we're married she'll just have to learn to live with it."

Kim just smiled and lay back down as Ron put on his shorts and left quietly. He was gone about five minutes before Kim's eyes shot open and one thought raced through her mind. "After we're married?"


	12. Chapter 12  Hiring a Staff

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

**Chapter 12 – Hiring Staff**

Kim was trying to calm herself so she could get back to sleep when the other words Ron had spoken hit her 'The Princess will be up soon' that must mean that it was morning already and here she was still in bed. Her eyes sprang wide open quickly and she crawled out of bed headed for the shower still feeling the effects of last nights (or was that this mornings) meeting with Ron.

As she stood under the soothing water she thought back on exactly what had transpired last night, or early this morning, and decided that she was thoroughly confused. After she dried off and dressed she headed downstairs toward the smells coming from the kitchen intent on getting more information.

She wasn't three feet into the kitchen before she was attacked, but it was a pleasant attack. Kimberly had jumped from her chair and attached herself firmly to her legs as she had done yesterday, (was that just yesterday?) to her father.

Kim smiled down at the smaller of the two Stoppable's that was almost screaming "K.P., K.P., you came, you came. Are you really gonna live here with us K.P. Really?"

Caught up in the evident joy that was attached to her legs Kim laughed as she looked down at the smiling face peering up at her. "Yea sweetie, I guess I am. Who could resist a girl as pretty and sweet as you?"

Thirty minutes later they were finishing up the pancakes Ron had grilled for them when Ron got down to business. "Hey KP? What do you know about the duties of a Hostess? Even more to the point do you know of anyone we can call about the wait staff position? I'm kinda at a loss of what to do if I can't find anyone."

Kim looked up at Ron as she thought, "Well, I actually was a hostess for almost two years. You'd know that if you read my resume. So I think I can handle that as long as I have time to study the menu and set up the seating arrangements. As far as a wait staff goes, I'm not really sure. But I'm willing to bet that my mom will know a few people who can help. Should I talk to her about it?"

Ron smiled, "Hey, I didn't even think about that. Mrs. Dr. P. is pretty well connected around here. When do you think she'd be willing to talk to me?"

Kim smiled, "Ron, it was all I could do not to have her follow me back here last night. She is so anxious to see you it's not funny. Be prepared to chewed out though, she knows you've been back for a while and is pretty ticked that you never called her."

Ron looked a bit nervous as her rubbed his neck. "Yea, I guess she would be huh. You know, I drove past the place about ten times and just couldn't get up the nerve to stop in, what with the way I left and all."

Kim felt a little guilty about that, it was after all she that had caused the rift between Ron and her parents. "Well, she's off work right now taking care of Jim's kids while Sharon, that's Jim's wife, looks for work. So we can stop by any time."

Ron had that look that told Kim he was about to stall when Kimberly excitedly called out, "Are you guys talking about Nana P? I wanna go see Nana P Daddy, please? I never had a Nana before since you can't find Nana S Daddy."

Kim looked over at Ron, "Did Kimberly just say you couldn't find your own parents Ron?"

Ron looked sheepish, "Well, yea. But it's not what you think. I told them to take a trip and I would pay for it. So far they've been gone 6 months and all I know is that I keep getting bills from places they've already been. I just can't seem to catch up to them. The last post card I got said they'd be coming home somewhere around September."

Kim smiled, it was just like Ron's parents to keep him in the dark about things but she knew they really loved him. "I'm surprised they didn't head back as soon as they found out they had a granddaughter?

Ron looked even more sheepish, "Ah, yea. About that… I seem to have forgotten to tell them about Kimberly. I always figured we'd just show up and I'd be able to say, This is my way of telling you."

Kim laughed at Ron's comment. She looked over at Kimberly. "Well, my mother does know about you Kimberly Ann. And she can't wait to see you." Looking at Ron she asked, "How long will we be at the restaurant today Ron? Maybe we can stop in afterwards."

Ron was putting the last of his pancakes in his mouth when she asked so he had to chew and swallow before he answered. "Well, the only thing I need to do before we open is get a wait staff and stock the food. Since I can't stock the food for another week we don't really have to even go there today. So we can go whenever Mrs. Dr. P. is available."

Thirty minutes later the Red SUV that Kim was using pulled into the Possible family driveway. As Kim went to the front door to prepare the way Ron unbuckled Kimberly from her child seat in the back. Kim didn't even get a chance to reach the door when it flew open and her mother raced out and headed directly to Ron.

Kim was sure her mother was going to literally tackle Ron to the ground but she stopped short when she saw the little dark haired girl he had in his arms. She looked at Kimberly and then at Ron for a moment before she looked back at Kimberly. "And just who are you young lady?"

Kimberly was smiling widely. "My Name is Kimberly Ann. And I already know who you are. Daddy has lotsa pictures and showed them to me. You're my Nana P. You're really pretty just like Daddy said."

Anna Possible looked over at Ron and said "Nana P?"

Ron simply smiled, "Well she was only two at the time and it was easier than having her say Mrs. Dr. P."

Anna looked back at Kimberly and held out her arms, "Well, I guess I'm Nana P then. How about a hug for your Nana P Kimberly Ann?

Kimberly almost jumped straight into her arms and hugged her tightly around the neck. When she turned to look at Kim there were tears in her eyes.

As it turned out Anna Possible volunteered at a home for battered women and there were several dependable women there looking for jobs and a fresh start. A few phone calls later and it was discovered that not only were there ten women who was worked as waitresses most of their lives but there were three who had an appreciable amount of experience working in large restaurant kitchens. Arrangement were made to have them bussed to the restaurant, at Ron's expense, that very afternoon so Ron could talk to them.

Anna insisted that Ron leave Kimberly with her while he and Kim talked to the women at the restaurant. When Kimberly was introduced to the two other Possible grandchildren, one of which was only a year younger than her she almost begged to be allowed to stay and play. When she saw the pool and her Nana produced a suit that would fit her it was settled.

After getting the stories from the women at the restaurant Ron hired them on the spot. When he explained the pay scale he was almost smothered with kisses from all the women there. Ron explained that he did not believe in people living on tips, nor did he expect any of their tips to go to the cleaning staff which he had already hired. He paid a living wage but expected it to be earned.

When the woman found out that they were actually going to be working for the two field members of Team Possible any thoughts of not accepting his offer were put aside instantly.

Then Ron introduced the entire crew, including Kim, to what he referred to as his in house security team. This turned out to be fifteen Naked Mole Rats that actually lived in the small arboretum in the center of the restaurant. He told his new staff that the city knew about them and had no problem with their presence.

The new staff was a little surprised that Ron insisted he introduce them all to the Mole Rats and they were all completely shocked when a few of the small pink residents were quite understandable as they afterwards greeted each of them by name. Two of the new staff actually fainted.


	13. Chapter 13  Home Alone

I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of The Walt Disney Company. The following fan fiction in no way reflects Disney's original intent or characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that I write about.

This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

Now that you have been warned… please read and enjoy. R&R appreciated.

**Chapter 13 – Home Alone**

Kim wasn't sure what she should do next. With Kimberly spending the night at her mother's house for her long awaited bonding with her Nana P. that left just her and Ron alone in the house. Ron was currently grilling dinner for them in his outdoor kitchen area near the pool and was waiting for her to join him.

He had told her to 'grab a suit' and they could swim for a while or just relax by the pool for the afternoon. She had gone through her entire wardrobe and found absolutely nothing. Since John wasn't the type to go swimming she hadn't bought a new suit since college and that one, well, at the time she had been still working out regularly and hadn't realized that her body could have changed so much since then.

She crammed herself into the uncomfortable suit anyway and after wrapping an almost transparent beach wrap that she still had around her she made her way to the pool area.

As she walked out onto the rear patio from the kitchen she found herself walking funny with the way the suite was riding up at her crotch. Ron smiled at her as she walked out but kept grilling. He was wearing a pair of red board shorts and a beach jacket that was open at the front.

Kim waked over and sat down in a chaise lounge near where Ron was cooking. She was actually having a hard time not squirming as the suit refused to conform to her position on the lounge chair without pinching her in all the wrong places.

Ron closed the hood on the grill and, after taking two bottles of beer from the refrigerator, walked over to where Kim was trying to sit. He set a bottle on the table next to Kim and took a swallow of his bottle before he sat down.

They had started to discuss the new wait staff before she had gone upstairs to change and Ron continued the discussion right where he had left off. He was only talking for a minute when he stopped and looked at Kim.

"Ah… is something wrong KP. You look like you're uncomfortable of something. Should I get a different chair or something?" Kim smiled up and him and blushed as she explained.

"No Ron, it's nothing like that. It's… ah… well, it's my suit. I haven't had a new one since college and the old ones are… ah… well, kind of tight in spots. Actually I think I should just change and give up using the pool until I can get a little money together and go shopping."

Ron looked over at Kim with a small scowl, "I wondered when you only had those small suitcases when you moved in. I think we can arrange for a small shopping trip so you can at least get the essentials and stuff." Then Ron looked around before he looked at Kim again. "I know this is a little forward and stuff but… ah… if you want I can conjure a suit for you. At least you'd be more comfortable."

Kim looked at Ron for only a moment, "You do remember you already told me that you can see right thru those suits don't you?" Seeing Ron blush and nod she continued, "So you conjuring a suit would be kind of silly wouldn't it? Since we're the only two here the only one here that could see it would be me. And since I'm already quite familiar with how I look like naked what's the point?"

Then Kim stood up and pulled the beach wrap off before she slid the straps of the bathing suit off her shoulders. "So I may as well just be naked for all the difference it would make." She winced a bit as she pulled the tight suit from her hips. Once she had pulled it off she sat back down and got a relieved look on her face.

"Oh man, that feels so much better." She looked over at Ron and saw him staring wide eyed at her, "You don't mind do you Ron. I mean last night I was actually naked while we were in the pool and then later… ah… in my room you kinda got to see everything anyway."

Ron was still wide eyed when he replied. "Well, yea I guess so. It's just that… ah… I'm not really used to seeing beautiful women without their clothes on and stuff you know. So I get a little… ah… um…"

Kim smiled at him "Excited Ron? Is that the word you're searching for?"

Ron blushed as he replied, "Ah… yea. I guess so. At least it sounds a little better than some of the stuff I was thinking."

Kim smiled, "Why Ronald Stoppable, are you telling me you might get a hard-on?"

Ron blushed even more as he replied, "Past tense KP. Past tense."

Kim smiled, even when John had had her strip for him he still had to pull on it for a few minutes before he was able to get it hard. And that went all the way back to their first time together. Yet here was Ron, informing her that the mere sight of her naked had produced results that it had taken John a good four or five minutes of pulling to produce.

Kim smiled at him, "Oh come on Ron, it can't possibly be hard already, I just took my suit off."

Ron looked her directly in the eyes. "KP, I got hard just thinking about you upstairs putting your suit on."

Kim grinned, "Yea, I'll bet. If you're hard right now prove it. Take off the suit and show me."

Ron stood from his chair and put his hand on his hips. "Kimberly Ann Possible! If you think for one instant I'm going to…"

Kim reached out with reflexes she hadn't used in years and quickly tugged the loose board shorts down off Ron's hips. As soon as she did Ron was proven right, his erection sprang lose from his trunks and actually slapped against his stomach with an audible 'splat'.

Ron looked down at his suddenly exposed erection and Kim heard a muttered "shit" before Ron looked at her as she laughed. "Very funny KP. Do you know how hard it is to cook with an erection?"

Kim had laughingly muttered "I do now" as soon as Ron had finished saying, 'do you know how hard it is…' cutting off the rest of his sentence.

Ron sat down in an obvious huff and pulled the trunks completely off his feet. "I hope you're satisfied now KP. I'm not exactly used to walking around naked when I'm in this condition."

Kim's gaze was fixed on Ron's crotch, "And just how often are you in 'that' condition Ron?"

Ron looked a little mollified as he replied, "Well, not so much before, but lately, well lately it seems to be a lot more common."

Kim smiled over at him as her laughter tapered off, "And just what has changed lately that might cause a thing like that?"

Ron just looked at her, "You have KP. Just you."

Kim noticed that Ron became comfortable being naked pretty quickly, and that, even though he sported an erection the entire time, he had no difficulty completing the meal he had started on the grill. Kim herself had adjusted to her own nudity just fine; as a matter of fact she found that she actually enjoyed the feeling of freedom it gave her.

She was actually considering having Ron simply conjure a suit for her unless there was a chance she was going to have to make contact with Kimberly or any guests they may have. But she put that thought on the back burner for the moment. At this moment she was wondering how she was going to bring up the subject of Ron's cryptic comment about marriage when he left her room early this morning.

After a simple meal of grilled burgers and a quick discussion about the looming opening of Renaldo's Kim decided that she was ready for a dip in the pool. Going to the diving board she reviewed her rusty diving skills in her mind for a moment before she executed an almost perfect jackknife dive into the pool before flipping onto her back and simply floating.

She was quietly floating with her eyes closed when she felt Ron dive into the pool, she was sorry she missed it because the lack of disturbance told her that it was an almost perfect dive that sliced the water cleanly.

Ten minutes later found the two adults laughing and frolicking like children as they played a makeshift game of keep away. One party would throw a Frisbee toward the far end of the pool and they would race to it, the one who reached it first would have to get it back to the other end of the pool to score a point.

Neither of them paid the slightest attention to the fact that they were both totally naked, until…

Kim had reached a thrown Frisbee first and was playfully avoiding Ron's attempts to snatch it away from her as she made her way slowly to the other end. She was pressed against the side of the pool with her back to Ron as she laughed and clutched the Frisbee to her chest when it happened.

Ron was directly behind her and had his arms wrapped around her trying to reach the Frisbee when his erection was accidently pushed directly between her legs rubbing its length between against the lips of her womanhood.

Kim froze immediately when a feeling she hadn't felt in quite some time rushed through her body. It had been several years since anything had elicited a feeling like she was having right now.

Once they had been married Kim discovered that John was not into foreplay at all, he was more the 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' type. Now Ron's erection was actually sliding between her legs spreading the lips of her womanhood apart and rubbing in exactly the right places. The feeling was more erotic than any she had ever felt before, maybe because it was so unexpected.

She knew exactly when Ron realized what was happening because he also froze. With one hand still gripping the Frisbee but making no attempt to pull it from her grasp she felt him slowly back away and as his erection slid out from between her legs she shuddered.

She had her eyes closed when she heard Ron's soft voice from behind her, "Sorry KP. I really didn't mean for that to happen."

Softly Kim whispered back, her eyes still closed as she enjoyably recalled the feeling. "I really wish you had Ron."

Then she opened her eyes and twisted around to face Ron in the pool, "If you didn't hear me I'll repeat that for you. I said I really wish you had Ron." She dropped the Frisbee into the water and as it floated away she extended her arms inviting Ron into her embrace.

When Ron moved forward and she wrapped her arms around him she pulled him tightly against her. This time his erection was pressed up between their stomachs and did not slide between her legs. Kim corrected that by releasing him with one arm and reaching down between them. Backing away slightly she grabbed his erection and pushed it downward, guiding it between her legs again where it once again slid between the lips of her womanhood.

Using both arms again Kim pulled Ron tightly against her and started slowly moving her hips causing Ron's erection to slide in and out between her legs. She gasped softly when she felt Ron rub against her clitoris in just the right way.

She knew that if she maintained her movements she would have an orgasm right there in the pool. But knew that even if she had wanted to stop she wouldn't be able to, the feeling was simply to intense.

Ron's arms were around her. And as if he was reading her mind his own hips joined hers in an erotic underwater dance that soon had Kim gasping for breath. Her eyes closed again and water was churned into froth as the dance increased its pace. Soon Kim was moaning and she felt the welcome feeling of an impending orgasm rush toward her with unexpected speed.

She felt Ron move his hands to her ass using his muscular arms to further enhance the friction she was feeling between her legs. Her erratic breaths were getting deeper and closer together as she neared orgasm. Then with her hips reaching a frantic pace she climaxed, she then did something she had never done before, she screamed.

Her eyes were open wide as the orgasm seemed to grow inside of her instead of tapering off as they usually did. For a full two minutes she thrashed in the warm water of the pool as again and again she reached a peak of excitement she had never achieved before.

Then she was limp in the water supported by Ron's arms. Ron held her and maneuvered toward the shallow end and the stairs leading up and out of the pool. One in shallow enough water her effortlessly picked her up into his arms and walked up the stairs.

Placing her on a chaise lounge he sat beside her and brushed her wet hair from her face as she smiled down at her. "You know KP. You're going to be a real hellcat for me to keep up with once we're married."

Kim's eyes sprang open, here was the opportunity she had been looking for. Looking up at Ron she smiled as she said "You know Ron, I don't remember you ever asking me to marry you. Aren't you taking some things for granted here?"

She saw Ron's hand drift it's way up to his neck and he got a confused look on his face, "I didn't? Really? I was sure I remembered asking you. In fact I'm positive I did."

Now it was Kim's turn to look confused, "I'm sure I would remember something like that Ron. Exactly when do you think you asked me that particular question?"

Ron was rubbing his neck now and he looked back at her, "Well, it was actually kind of a mutual decision, I think we were about nine or ten years old when it came up. But I distinctly remember you made me ' cross my heart, pinky swear' promise you that if we weren't married by the time we got really old, like twenty seven, that I would marry you. Well, we're both twenty seven and neither of us is currently married so… I mean if you don't want to I'll understand but…"

Kim sat straight up in the chair as the memory of what Ron was talking about flooded back to her. "Oh my God. I remember that day now. It was shortly after the tree house was finished." She smiled up at him with a shy smile, "As I recall I had you pinned to the ground when I forced you to swear that to me."

Ron was rubbing harder now, "Well… I don't… ah… recall all the exact details, but how I promised doesn't really matter does it? The fact is I promised. But if you've changed your mind I can understand how…"

That was as far as he got before Kim threw her arms around him and pulled him to her almost making him fall off the chair. Her mind was racing as tears fell down her face. She was divorced less that six months, was she ready to get remarried again? What would Kimberly think about the whole thing, what would her parents think, what would…

So many thoughts rushed through her mind she had a hard time holding on to all of them. Then her mind froze, there was really only one question she needed to ask herself, did she want to marry Ron? The rest of that stuff could sort itself out later.

So she leaned back and looked into his eyes. As soon as their eyes met she knew her answer. Without a doubt, without one single doubt she knew that her place was at his side. She most defiantly did want to marry this man.

She smiled brightly as additional tears formed in her eyes, "Well, you always were a man of your word Ron. So how can I refuse? We will have to get Kimberly's permission though."

She saw Ron smile at her with that weird little half smile of his and knew that everything was going to turn out just fine. She now had absolutely no doubt about it as she swung one leg over Ron's lap and proceeded to consummate their engagement right there on the chaise lounge.

END? – There are a lot of questions unanswered aren't there. R&R for the possibility of more.

Page 6 of 6


End file.
